


Excuses

by winonavibes



Series: Your eyes tell [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Power Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: “I thought you wanted a drink.”, he said teasingly when she pushed him back against the door. Her hand moved over his stomach and up to his chest before grabbing his tie.“That too."
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Your eyes tell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838188
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Excuses

The house in front of him looked modern with a classy touch and that was definitely something he could appreciate. He stood still for another few seconds, contemplating whether coming here tonight was the right decision. It wasn’t like it was the first time that Vera texted him in the middle of the night, telling him she needed a drink but it was the first time that she did so when she wasn’t at the temple.

He took another look at the house, her house, before walking over and knocking at the door. It took a few seconds, then the door opened and for a moment Hamish forgot how to breathe She wore a dress, a red one to be specific, and he couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering over her body, taking in the sight in front of him. He caught himself soon enough though and when he looked back up at her face, he gave her a small smile.

“Well,”, she said, “are you going to come inside? It´s cold.” He suppressed the grin that threatened to spread over his face and followed her, stepping inside and slipping out of his shoes without thinking about it. When he turned around, she was standing closer than he had anticipated.

“I thought you wanted a drink.”, he said teasingly when she pushed him back against the door. Her hand moved over his stomach and up to his chest before grabbing his tie.

“That too.”, was the only response he got before she yanked on his tie and crushed their lips together forcefully. Her mouth was hot on his and the only thing he could think about was how good it felt when she kissed him like that. His arms came around her waist, trying to pull her even closer to him. She teased his lips open with her tongue and he let her inside of his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. She won; she always did. Maybe it was because she was just too good at this or maybe it was because he let her have her way with him. Because if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he loved what she did to him, how she made him feel.

His hands wandered down from her waist and over her hips to her back and down to her ass. He squeezed it with both of his hands, making her gasp lightly against his lips. The sound went straight to his groin and he felt himself getting harder in his pants. She leaned back and looked at him.

“Bedroom.”, she demanded and it made him grin lightly. She tried to turn around but he didn’t take his hands of her behind. The glare she shot him was meant to be intimidating but he didn’t care, instead he just lifted her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his hips. When she gasped at the sudden movement, it felt like a small victory to him and his grin turned smug.

“Lead me.”, he teased and began walking in the direction he guessed would bring them to her bedroom. He hadn’t even taken more than two steps when her mouth was on his neck all of a sudden and she was licking and sucking on the skin there. He knew it was her revenge for teasing, she knew him well enough to know his sensitive spots.

He followed the commands she whispered against his neck then and had to suppress all the noises that wanted to come out of his mouth when he felt himself getting even harder. Once they reached her bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and immediately moved on top of her. His mouth stopped inches from hers, their breath mingling. It was just a second but he thought he saw something flash in her eyes. Something more. Before he could think or even ask about it, she used his distraction to her advantage and wrapped her legs back around his hips. He didn’t expect the push to the side and found himself lying on his back with her straddling him. Her hands were on his shoulders, pushing off his vest and then proceeded to loosen the knot of his tie before he could even sit up to help her. The tie was pulled over his head and tossed aside along with the vest. She was already opening the buttons of his shirt, when he reached around and tried to locate the zipper of her dress. As soon as he had had opened it, she lifted herself up to get rid of the dress, throwing it away carelessly. Her hands immediately went back to his chest, letting them wander over the skin there, just feeling for a moment, while Hamish tried his best to take in all of the sight in front of him.

She looked like a goddess. The lingerie was the same shade of red as the dress but made of lace and therefore he could see right through it. Her nipples were already hard and before he knew it one of his hands was on them and began caressing them. Her eyes were dark with desire, like storm clouds in a heavy thunderstorm. When she slid lower, opening his trousers and pulling them down he pushed himself up and kicked them off. He instantly pulled her back against him and both of them had to gasp at the sudden friction it created. His hands went back to her breasts, stroking and pinching her nipples through the fabric. The sounds she made, the moans and the sighs, turned him on even more.

When she reached down again, this time to pull off his underwear, one of his hand sneaked around her back to open the clasp of her bra. She removed it and dropped it right next to the bed. The sight of that made him lose his last composure, his fingers hooked into her panties and, without any patience left, he just ripped them off. He caught her of guard with it and she couldn’t help the pant that left her mouth. He was about to flip them over, so that he could finally be inside her but she pressed him back down and stopped his movement by catching his wrists in her hands and pushing them over his head. She leaned down to him; their lips were almost touching.

“Not today.”, she whispered against his lips and looked down at him with such want that it momentarily took his breath away. He needed her. Now. She pressed a light kiss to his lips, before sitting up and taking his dick into her hand, guiding it to her entrance. Her eyes were right on his when she slid down onto him. Her mouth opened and she let out a soft cry. She let go of his wrists and let her hands wander back to his chest, pushing herself up before sliding down again. He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise but he needed something to hold onto and she didn’t even seem to notice anyway. Instead she sped up the pace, making him go harder and deeper inside of her. He could feel that she was close when her movements became more erratic. He began pushing his hips up, meeting her in the middle with every thrust. Her head fell back in ecstasy when she came hard, clenching around him and barely being able to hold herself up. He held her in place and began moving on his own, thrusting up into her even faster than before. It didn’t take him long find his own release after that.

Both of them were still panting when she rolled off of him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he reluctantly put an arm around her, not knowing if he was overstepping any boundaries but she didn’t seem to care. He sighed in fake annoyance when she didn’t say something.  
“What?”, she asked and looked up at him with a questioning look.

“I thought you wanted a drink.” He reminded her teasingly. “Or was this all just an excuse to…”

She nudged him in the side before he could finish that thought and he grinned at her smugly.

“Shut up and get me that drink.”, she ordered in that tone of hers that made him weak for her.

He wouldn’t even have been able to hide his satisfied smile if he´d wanted to.


End file.
